President Snows'Rose
by Sabrina Mellark
Summary: All of my life I have been forced to act correctly, forced to be daddy's little princess. to the world I am the luckiest little girl ever, growing up in the presidents mansion. they just assume that my life is perfect and luxurious. if only they were witnesses to what actually took place beyond the gates...
1. Chapter 1

**brand new idea. enjoy!**

I grew up in a mansion. _The_ mansion. my hair is the deepest shade of rose red, my eyes are the iciest of blue and my skin is the palest of white. kind of like snow...

i obey my daddy's every word. misbehavior will result in immediate punishment, mommy tells me not to anger daddy, and i have heard him scream at her to "get me under control". i do not know what it is that i do wrong..

however, i do know that i must stand up straight,

speak properly,

do not talk back,

keep my head high,

do what im told

do not stare directly into the eyes of a commoner,

i must only speak if spoken to,

i cannot talk back,

i stand quietly while daddy is speaking,

i do not listen when daddy is whispering to mommy,

i cannot come into mommy and daddy's room at night,

i cannot leave home without a peacekeeper to watch me,

i shall NEVER talk to an avox,

and many more.

mommy tells me that daddy is a very powerful man, and that he is very busy. that is why he does not have time to play with me, but we have tea sometimes in his garden. what can you do for a little girl like me, who has everything, but feels like there is something missing. something that she doesnt have. something she needs the most..

it is interesting, my daddy provides all of the essentials for me, and extra things like a ballroom full of toys and dresses, maids for anything that i want, cats, birds, a pony, my own library, the latest clothing and shoes, diamond incrusted jewelry, and a bank account over 1 million dollars. but all i really want is his attention and love.

mommy provides it though, she plays with me and reads with me. she brushes my hair and ties it back with a white bow. she tucks me into bed then calls daddy in to atleast kiss me goodnight. daddy promises that he loves me but i do not believe him.

to the public we are as close as a father and daughter could be. too the public it seems as though he doesnt spend one minute away from me. it must seem this way because when we make public appearances daddy would hold my hand and lift me into his arms. i am a daddy's girl, i am daddy's little princess.

i am President Snow's Rose.

**present day**

"you are late ma'am!" im rushed along down the maze of hallways, and down the stairs to the ground floor. avox's pick and tug on my hair and clothes, fixing any flaws in my outfit. my red hair is curled loosely below my chest. i wear a black skin tight dress with a slit from my thigh to the floor and it drags behind me. there is a black belt around my torso to add a pop of color to my outfit, this is to sybolize that i support capitol fashions, and also to enlarge the size of my breasts. i want to look sexy during occasions because there are always attractive men around.

daddy wants me to find a husband soon so that when he is gone i can become president and reign with whoever i chose to marry.

"you are late" mother says pushing me to the dining hall. we stop infront of the door and she takes a look at me. "ok you know the rules, do not speak unless spoken to, watch your tone, and smile. you are daddy's little princess, you are above them all do you understand" she says brushing her hair over her right shoulder. i nod.

my mother is only 38. my father got her pregnant when she was my age, 19. he was already about 40 years old. she looks just like me, rosey red hair, and white skin. the only difference is her brown eyes. she has a better body than mine, wider curves, larger chest. it must be why daddy loves her so much. every night i can hear them, and everyday mother is covering her love bites with her hair or makeup. i think she's afraid of daddy...what does he do to scare her.

mother hooks her arm into mine and she pushes the doors open. our dinner guests all turn and smile as we head over to them. "ah, my two favorite women." daddy announces smiling warmly. "my beautiful wife Rhoslyn" he says and mom bends over to kiss him, then she takes a seat on his right side. "and my lovely daughter Rubicund" he smiles then kisses my forehead and i take a seat on his left.

dinner passes quickly, it's the same as them all; daddy discusses buisness and politics while a bottle of champagne is passed around, the avox's come in and serve the food and everyone eats and chats away as they please. i recieve a few stares and winks from a man a few chairs down, a district 2 victor, 28 year old Eban Ebbaneza. he won the games when he was 17, he has chocolate brown eyes and a dusty brown hair color. i give him a hint of a smile back and then eat the rest of my food.

afterwards everyone moves to the ballroom for dessert and entertainment. mother takes me with her to sit by daddy, we are never to participate, only to be present for daddy's speeches.

eban comes over and formally asks permission to dance with me just like he always does, and as always daddy excepts. im led onto the dance floor and eban smiles, "hey there pretty girl" he whispers. i show no sign that i am amused, "you are late. your appointment was last week" i reply. he twirls me around and then says, "i missed you too". "you have a job to do and you are lucky i havent told my father that you didnt follow the schedule ." i say back annoyed. " alright so what time does your father give his speech" he asks. " in two hours" i reply and i see eban crack a smile. "so then we have plenty of time" he says and gestures to the exit, "ok. come with me" i say and we head out of the ballroom. i lead him silently to my bedroom and shut and lock the door.

this is not the first time i have had sex, and my parents know that im sexually active. daddy actually gave me eban as a sex toy. he is attractive so he is sold like a prostitute to the citizens of panem. everyone wants him. but he is mine, daddy said so. and eban says he loves me every time he comes, so that seals it.

eban looks around my bedroom in astonishment, and i too, agree that it is a grand thing. he nods and says, "i guess it's exceptional, im used to beds much bigger than this", i am taken aback and he laughs at me. he grabs my waist, "baby i'm kidding". i sigh and reply with, "i do not like it when you joke like that. you are here to work" i pull away from him and walk over to my dresser, then pull out a box and slip a few dollars out of it. "i am a paying customer" i place the money in his palm, "so do not disappoint me". he smiles and puts the money into his pocket.

he grabs me, presses me against the wall and kisses my neck and chest. his hands run all over my body and fumble at my zipper. he pulls my dress down and picks me up by my legs then drops me onto my bed. we have rough and heated sex. i love the way he does me, it's so good! afterwards we lay naked and sweaty in my bed. i have my head on his chest, cuddling into him. "i love you" he says and kisses my lips. "i love you too" i say and smile at him.

eban picks me up and sets me on his chest. "you know you're my girl dont you" he asks touching my exposed body and making me blush. "yes" i reply. "good. dont you forget that" he brings me down and kisses me.

about an hour of kissing later, eban decides we should head back to the party. we redress silently, eban kisses me goodbye and heads out. i stay to renew my makeup and fix my hair. i wash the sweat away and spray purfume on my skin.

someone will be around to fix my bed later.

i head back downstairs and walk quickly until i reach the ballroom door, then stop to make sure i look presentable. i push the doors open and sneak into the room. everyone is spread out talking, and drinking. i casually walk into the room and mom runs up to me, "where have you been!" she asks. "i was with eban" i reply. "no, no, no, no rubicund you missed your father's speech!"

oh gosh im not allowed to miss any of his speeches. i must be present every single time. oh what will daddy say! he is going to be so mad. i sigh, "but i thought he was not supposed to start until now"i ask. "rubicund you know not to leave without consulting with your father or me. there are always changes of plans you know that!" she whispers loudly.

"i am sorry mom, i am very sorry" i say sadly. mother fans her face with her hands and breathes deeply, "he's going to want to talk to you" she tells me. i bite my lip, "where is he" i ask. "speaking with the head peacekeeper" she says pointing to him across the room. "you should go apologize" she says. i nod and then walk towards the two men.

i stand a distance away, far enough to not be in the conversation, but close enough to show that i would like to speak to one of them.

i am noticed and daddy excuses himself then brings me to the hallway. "where were you rubicund" he asks, glaring at me. "i sincerely apologize daddy for my absence during your speech..i was not aware of the change in plans.." he stops me, "where were you rubicund" he asks. "i-i was with eban" i say sheepishly. "ebbaneza" he asks. "yes". "his appointment isn't until next week" he reminds me, dipping his head down to the left as he stares into my eyes. "i know...but he missed his appointment last week".

daddy sighs and licks his lips he way he always does when he is annoyed. "daddy, i-i am so sorry" i whisper, "do not interrupt!" he roars and i jump. "i have not addressed you, so you do not speak!".

there it is. he is screaming at me again. he is making me feel like he doesnt care.

"launder!" daddy shouts and the head peacekeeper comes in. "yes sir" he asks. "you know what to do". launder smirks happily and takes my arm. "no! daddy please" i beg. mother comes into the room and shuts it immediately so the guests dont see what is happening.

"Coriolanous! dont do this to your daughter" mother orders stomping up to him. they get into an argument while i scream and cry for my mother to help me. launder grabs me and is trying to pull me upstairs. "mom help me!" i beg. i dont want to do this, i hate to do this.

"lets go" launder says tugging me along. "mom please" i cry. mother looks sadly at me, but doesnt move. she wants to, but she cant. i know that.

launder pulls me upstairs after i decide to stop fighting. if i continue to be disobediant, i will be punished more.

if i do not stand up straight, i will have to walk around with books on my head for hours until i do it correctly,

if i talk back, i will be smacked across my face,

if i am disobediant, my punishment will be based off of what i had done wrong. for example right now. daddy did not except for me to be with eban especially since we were not supposed to do it today. because of that, my punishment is rape. daddy says that since i wanted it so badly that i wont mind it being forced on me.

launder pushes me into my room, orders avox's to block the door then locks us in. "launder please" i beg backing away from the man. he smiles and shakes his head, "rubie, you never learn do you" he says unbuckling his belt hand pulling it out of his pants. "plese dont do this. ill be good i promise"i cry. he folds it at the handle and swings it at me, striking me in the arm when i try to block my face. "ow!" i cry. and lower my arm then the belt strikes me in the face. this makes me fall and i hit the floor. "ow! lunder please launder grips me up by my hair and pulls me up until im face to face with his manhood.

i bow my head, refusing to obey what he wants. he rubs it against my cheeks, "suck it" he orders. i shake my head no. "suck it!" he shouts and forces it into my mouth. i cry as he forces me into sex with him. i try to struggle and fight against him so he hits me to keep me still. "dont move!" he commands and throws me into the wall. i wipe my tears and the blood from my cheek when he hit me with the belt. i hear my mother outside the door shouting to be let in.

launder approches me with a roll of duct tape and tapes my arms together. "mom! mom please help me!" i scream at the top of my lungs. tape is put over my mouth and i cannot scream anymore. "maybe now you'll learn your lesson, dont spek unless spoken to" he says and throws me onto my bed. my dress is pushed up and my underwear is cut away. my heart breaks as launder abuses me and enjoys my body. it hurts, it hurt so badly.

"ah!" launder shouts then looks under my dress at my private. "I think I might have just gotten you pregnant" he smiles then continues to pound me. pregnant! no! i am not allowed to have children until i am marred. now i have to face another punishent.

my door bursts open and mother runs in. "get off of her!" she shouts and tugs launder off of me. he would never dare hit my mother so he obeys. "you dity bastard, leave us!" she shouts. launder grabs his clothes and leaves out, chuckling.

he slams the door shut and mom starts to free me from my restraints. she is sobbing and so am i. when im free i fling myself into her awaiting arms. "it's alright rubicund it's okay' she whispers into my hair. "why does he hate me!" i cry. i am not answered. she cant tell me daddy loves me, bcause that would be a lie. he does not like me. i know that.

my mother treats my wounds and then carries me to my bathroom to wash the blood from my body. she removes my clothes and sets me in the tub of warm water.

"why would he do this mom" i ask her. she sniffles and sits beside me on the edge of the tub. she places a wet rag on my cheek and i flinch. "no one should be treated this way, especially not by their own father" she says wiping her eyes. she strokes my hair, "are you okay" she asks me. i look down at my stomach and arms which are badly bruised. i shake my head no then look up at her with teary eyes.

"why does he do this to me mom" i ask again, "honey. your father is very particular, he wants things his own way" she starts off sadly and rubs the back of my head like she always does. "what does that have to do with hitting me and getting men to rape me" i cry. "...he doesnt want you" she confesses and cries. i stare at her quietly. i knew it, i knew he didnt want me. but why!?

"he always wanted a boy, someone to reign when he's gone.", "so why am i alive then" i ask. "because he needs you to give birth for him incase i dont give him the boy he wants". "why havent you, i hear you guys almost three times a week" i say, blushing with embarrasment. "i have been on birth control, because i honestly dont want to have a baby boy, especially now that your an adult and can bear your own children. i want your father to realize that he has a child and he needs to accept it" she says firmly wiping away more blood. "dont ever tell him that" i say. mother gets punished as well. if she breaks any rules daddy enforeces on her he will hit her, or lock her in their room. i dont want that for her.

maybe if i give daddy a grandson he will finally accept me and love me... "..dont have a baby, i'll do it" i say bravely. "no rubicund i cant have you do that", "for you mother" i whisper and shift a bit in the water, my legs are falling asleep. "i do not want you to do anything you dont want to. i will get pregnant and give daddy the baby boy he wants. maybe he'll love me then" i say to her. this makes mother cry all over again. "im so sorry rubicund. i ask him everyday to show you care and love but all he does is tell me to give him a baby boy. that is all he wants." she shuts her eyes. "mom do not cry. tell daddy that i will have a baby for him" i whisper reaching up to gently caress her face. she nods and then sobs into her hands.

it's my job now. i must give daddy the baby boy he wants to make him happy. hopefuly doing so will warm his heart and i will not have to suffer through this life anymore. maybe he will be easy on me and love me the way a father is supposed to love his daughter.

**review and I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey enjoy the new chapter.**

i slip out of my bed the next morning and walk silently through the long hallway. my silk nightgown sways comfortably at my ankles, allowing the cool draft to run up my body. "good morning rubie" launder says walking up to me, stepping out of his line of peacekeepers. they are on their daily patrol through the mansion. he stands before me, cutting me off so i cannot reach the staircase. i cannot walk away either, it is bad manners. launder tips his head to the side, waiting for a response but i do not answer, i do not even look at his face. he lifts my head, "aw you're not still upset about yesterday are you" he asks me with a cocky smile.

he holds my hand and looks at my chest, "oh what i would do to get your beautiful body again. it felt good did it not" he teases and my eyes flood with tears.

"oh come on now rubie dont cry" he whispers stroking my hair. i bow my head and sniffle. i would have been fine today without seeing him, without being reminded of the rape. daddy probably ordered him to say these things to me.

launder kisses my neck and whispers, "you dont have to get in trouble to be with me you know" he says. his arms wrap around me. i resist, but gently. any forceful movements will be counted as defiance. "alright ill go" he says with a smile then kisses my hand. "i look forward to seeing you tonight,at the benifit". he stands up straight then kisses my cheek and walks off.

i tense up and continue on my way. when i reach the bottom i walk into the kitchen. daddy stands whispering with mother. i take the time to wipe my eyes and compose myself before greating them. mother notices me and daddy turns around. he smiles, "goodmorning my rose petal" he says warmly then kisses my head. "i suppose you have learned your lesson, correct?" he asks with a more serious tone, eyeing the bruises on my arms and neck. "yes daddy. i am sorry" i reply with a smile. he smiles back, rubs the back of my head like mother does then turns away. "so your mother has informed me that you want to...have a baby"he asks. "a son" i reply then wait for him to speak again. "continue" is all he says. "well, i know that you want a boy to become president, and if mother cannot get pregnant then i will have a child for you" i say. "and who might the father be, dare i ask". i pause for a moment to think, i can only think of one man i would want to have a child with. "...eban ebbaneza".

daddy takes a moment to think. what will he say? "will you two marry" he asks. "i can discuss that with him" i reply. daddy nods then looks at mother, "what do you think rhoslyn" he asks. "i think it is a very generous idea" she says. "indeed" daddy turns back to me. " i trust you will discuss your plans with Mr. Ebbaneza and report back to me afterwards" he says. "i will daddy" i promise. he smiles, "good", then he walks off.

mother and i exchange a look and then she hugs me, "thank you" she whispers and i nod.

that night mother comes into my room to help me dress for the benifit. we are raising money for the career districts to be able to supply jewels, electronics and seafood for us in the capitol. when the districts run low we get shortages here. "let me help you get ready" she says softly and places a corset around my middle. "no mom i cannot wear that" i say pulling it off and exposing my bruises. the corset will hurt me. mother apologizes and goes through my closet for a new dress while i sit infront of my mirror curling my hair apply my make up.

the theme is lace, although the men will be in black tie. mother is wearing a black silk gown with a lace strap over her left shoulder. the dress pins in at her stomach with a crystal clip then falls to the floor and drags at her feet, she has a diamond necklace on, her hair is in loose waves at her elbows and her arms are heavy with bracelets.

she selects a dress from my closet, a white strapless flowery lace gown that drags down past my feet. there is a skinny little belt in the middle and has two layers, one stops at my knees the other continues much lower. "this is beautiful" she says when i have it on. "it does not cover my bruises" i complain. mother has me sit in a chair and she covers my arms and neck in layers of makeup. then she gives me a little necklace with a small ruby in it and a ring on my right hand. i am given white pumps and she takes my hand and places me infront of the mirror. i look beautiful. "ok come we cannot be late" she says and hurries me downstairs to the ballroom.

guests are arriving, couples with locked arms, the most mature teenagers, parents with their young children, and seniors. they all come in the proper attire, no single person in the capitol likes to be unprepared. it is unattractive.

mother and i quietly enter the benifit and take a seat in the back with the highest government officials. daddy does not participate in the ceremonies, he only appears to give speeches.

"good evening ladies" launder purrs walking up to us and sneakily stroking my hip with his hand as he stands beside me. "we do not wish to partake in conversation with you launder so if you would please leave my daughter and i alone" mother snaps, her cheeks turning bright red with anger. "ok, im sorry" he says and walks away, that cocky smile still plastered on his face.

mother and i sit quietly and listen to the announcements, then mother and i conversate until daddy appears to give his speech. we eat dinner, deserts then everyone shifts to the dance floor. eban sweeps me away and i pull him out to the hallway to speak to him in private.

"what do you want to talk about" he asks holding me by my waist. "would you ever consider having a child with me" i ask. "a baby" he asks. i nod. "of course I thought of it, you're my girl" he replies. i smile brightly. "so is that a yes" i ask. "yeah, ill give you a baby" he smiles. "thank you so much" i say and hug him tightly, i knew i could count on him to help me with this. he smiles and then kisses me, "i would love to have a baby with you" he decides. "me too" i reply and rest on his shoulder.

we go back into the ballroom and dance together. "so when will we start baby making" he whispers and i blush. "during your next appointment" i respond with a shy smile. he holds me tighter, "i look forward to it." he replies then pecks my lips.

after the benifit everyone goes home and i head to my room to remove my makeup and clothing. the ballroom was so hot with all of those people, all i want is to crawl into my bed and cool down; so i do.

eban agreed to have a baby with me. he will help me please my father in giving him a grandson. my son. i will give birth to a little boy and raise him with eban. we wll be parents. then when my son grows up he will become president.

there is a knock on my door. i quickly pull on a silk robe and then answer. my mother stands before me, "your father wants to speak with you" she says. i tighten my robe then follow her to her and my daddy's room. he is sitting in he and mothers bed sipping a cup of tea. "rubicund, have you spoken to eban ebbaneza yet" he asks. i nod, "i have, and he agreed" i say with a smile. daddy smiles and nods, "well done my dear. i look forward to a grandchild! be sure to notify me when you get pregnant, and eban can stay as long as he needs to while the two of you try to conceive a child". i have become uncomfortable. i thank him. "goodnight my dear" he says and goes back to his tea, "goodnight daddy" i reply softly then walk into my mothers arms. she kisses my head, "goodnight sweetie"she whispers, "goodnight mother" i reply then head back to my room.

"i hear you're trying to get pregnant" launder says walking up from behind me and standing infront of me. "no" i lie. he slaps me across my face and my head snaps to the right. "dont lie. your father gave me persmission to punish you if necessary." he warns pointing a finger at me. i my keep my head to the side and shut my eyes. "are you planning on getting pregnant" he asks me again. i slightly nod. "excuse me" he asks, "yes" i whisper. "yes what". i swallow the lump in my throat, "yes i am planning to get pregnant" i say louder. he smiles and caresses my cheeks, "see now that wasnt so hard" he teases.

he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close so my chest is on his. "i wish to be of assistance to you my dear, if you need any help- conceiving- you know where to find me" he smiles. "actually, i already have someone in mind that i want to have a baby with. and sadly it is not you" i say angrily. "who is it" he asks. "ebbaneza" i say moving my head so his lips dont come in contact with mine. this gets launder's attention. he looks me in the eyes, "that male prostitute!? isn't he almost 30" he asks. "yes, so what" i complain. "he is much too old for you", "it is not your decision about who i choose to be with. you are a grown man as well" i snap back. "i am 20, not 28" he looks completely serious. "i do not care, atleast he does not beat and rape me!" i storm away and lock myself in my bedroom.

launder does not tell me who i need to be with. he is not my father, he is only security. eban is my choice because he respects me, and my body. he does not harm me, he would never..he says he loves me and i believe him. he is mine. we will have a baby together, we will get married and hopefully this will make daddy happy.

the next day i call eban on the phone. "hello" he asks. "hi" i reply. "hey! how are you" he asks. "i am great, and so happy. my father says you can stay with me until i get pregnant". eban swears, "i wish i could but im down here in district five now, i wont be able to see you until next week" he complains. my shoulders slump, "oh, ok. i will see you next week then" i sigh, "ok. i will love you always rubicund" he says, "i will always love you too" i say and then hang up, sliding back into bed. there is nothing special going on today so i decide to sleep in, and it is very helpful. i did not realize my lack of sleep. maybe it is always the fact that im so afraid of my father that i do not want to sleep, afraid he'll hurt me in my dreams the way he does while i am awake.

**review and i will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand at the door in my nightgown with a wide smile across my face as Eban steps out of the limousine i sent for him. he smiles at me and waves then brings his bag with him as he makes his way to the door. when he towers above me he drops his bag and hugs me, "how have you been baby" he asks. "not as good, but i am better now that you are here" i smile and he kisses me longingly.

i order an avox to get ebans bag and we head to my fathers and mothers room. i knock and wait patiently for an answer "come in" my father calls and we enter. "ah! Mr. Ebbaneza you're here" dad starts off. "i am" eban replies with a smile. "i personally wish to welcome you into our home as a guest. and i trust you will treat my daughter correctly", "of course". "and thank you for agreeing to give my daughter a child", "you're welcome" eban say and excuses himself, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. he picks me up off of the floor and carries me in his arms,his erection poking me in my thigh and kissing me as he stumbles down the hallway. "which way is your bedroom again" he asks me in between kisses. i giggle and look around, "the fourth door on the right" i say. he looks and opens the door to my bedroom. he shuts it back and then drops me onto my bed kissing me. "i've been waiting all week for this" he admits nibbling my neck and jaw. "me too" i reply then sigh with pleasure.

eban undresses us and touches me all over. "you are the most beautiful girl ever" he growls as he grinds his erection into me. my back arches and i moan. he pushes into me and pounds my body. we spend hours in my bed, rocking it back and forth. im sure we can be heard throughout the entire western wing of the mansion; which is where my bedroom is located.

afterwards he flops off of me and i lay in his arms to listen to his heart beat slow down as he catches his breath. you would think a man who sleeps around so much would be used to the adrenaline that comes with sex…

we fall asleep eventually naked and sweaty.

XxXxXx

mother sits on the bed at my feet in her night clothes. "what's wrong" she asks. "it is not working" i whisper then look down at eban to see if he has awoken yet. he has not. "what's not working rubicund" she asks. "i am not pregnant yet" i complain and pull my hair out of the silk robe i am wearing to cover my exposed body, "you don't get pregnant right away, it will take a few weeks for you to find out" she explains. oh…

"i did not know that...maybe launder was right, i am too young for this" i sigh and subconsciously stroke ebans hair. "when did he say that" she asks. "yesterday, he has been saying things like this when he first found out about eban and i last week". "i need to have a word with him" mother mutters under her breath. "your are a very mature girl rubicund do not listen to launder ok ignore him. i dont care what your father says, he is not aloud to put his hands on you. do you understand" she says sternly. i nod. "okay, we'll get some sleep sweetie" she whispers then kisses my forehead. she exits my room and i remove my robe and lay beside eban with my chest against his back. i place my hands in his and shut my eyes to sleep.

launder haunts my dreams, dragging me to the basement and beating me with his belt until the leather wears out. i cry and swear to him that i will behave but he doesn't except and ties me to a bar. all of the peacekeepers appear and strip me naked then take turns beating me with their hands, and assaulting me body. daddy appears and stands off to the side,watching quietly.

how can he let them do this to me! why am i giving him a child when he doesn't care for me. why am i working so hard to please him when he hates me anyway! what is the matter with me!

...maybe, its the fear.

my fear of him keeps me obedient and keeps me wanting to please him so that i am not punished. but no matter what i do i always manage to misbehave in his eyes. i should just stop trying...

he doesn't deserve it.

"rubicund" eban whispers and i open my eyes sleepily. when i see him i smile. he reminds me that my life is not completely terrible. i have him, i have mother, and i soon will have my baby. i wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me up into his lap. i wrap my legs around him and rest my head on his shoulder. we are both completely bare, and i think it is what i love most about this moment. getting to feel his presence, his body, and no barrier.

i trace my finger around in circles on his shoulder as i stare into his eyes. they are mesmerizing...hypnotizing. his thumb rubs my elbow softly and he leans in to kiss my lips.

when he pulls away a lifetime later he holds me tighter and i shut my eyes.

when i awaken the second time it is dark outside my window. i turn over and see eban reading. i snuggle into him and he smiles, "you're awake" he whispers and puts the book down and picks me up to sit on his chest. he has on bottoms but i sit naked as i have been all day long. eban reaches to the floor and pulls up my robe. i slip into it and tie it closed. he untucks my hair and strokes it then holds my hands and fiddles with my fingers. "can i ask you something" , i nod. "why do you want to have a baby with me" he asks. "i love you more than you can imagine. why would i not." i start off sincerely, "...a baby will just be a piece of you and me that will live on when we end". he pulls me into a kiss and then starts to run his hands up and down my thighs when i sit back up. "what made you choose me of all people. you are the presidents daughter, you could have chosen a man who...is your age...has a higher status in the government, richer,with more potential… i'm just a- prostitute". i stare into his eyes for a minute before i say, "it is your imperfections that make you just like me. we are the same. our problems are different but we feel the same and have the same outlook on life."

i stroke his cheek and continue, "you are my missing half.". this makes him smile. "i'm so glad you said that". i tilt my head to the side, "so why did you choose me out of all of the girls you know" i ask. "because out of all the girls in my life you are the most mature, and the most beautiful. you relate to me more than those other girls" he says. i blush bright pink and he says, "i have never met another girl like you, i understand you because you're just like me". that is what i said, so i was correct.

"what do you like about me" he asks me and rolls over so that i fall off of him and land in his arms. "i like your body, your smile and your eyes. i caress his face, then look up at that mess of light brown on his head. "i want our baby to have hair like you". he smiles and then takes a good look at me, "i want a baby girl who looks like you." he sighs. "what about a baby boy who looks just like his daddy" i reply matter-of-factly. i kiss his lips and wait for a reply. "either way i will love them" he promises. "i will too" i say and rest in his arms. i want to have a baby boy for my father, if i have a girl he will probably hate her like he hates me. and i can never let anyone hate my baby..

"so what do you like about me" i ask. eban smiles brightly at the question. "i love everything about you, from the way you talk, to your choice in lipstick, the way you kiss me, and flip your hair." he laughs and pushes a strand of hair back from my forehead and he kisses me.

**eban POV**

there is so much more that i want to mention. i love everything about her. the way she exhales through her nose when she is annoyed so to not show she is upset. the way she flips her hair when she turns around, the way she gets fidgety when she is nervous, or how she never knows what to do with her hands when speaking publicly.i love the way she hesitates before she lies,and speaks really quickly when admitting the truth. i love the way she hangs her head when she blushes or how she giggles when i kiss her nose. i love the way her chest sinks in and he stomach arches during sex. i love how she caresses my face with her fingers folded in and her index finger tracing down my cheek. i love how short she is compared to me, even in heels. i love the designs on her bra when she dresses in lingerie for me. i love how she smiles at me from across the table at dinners. i love the way she twists her sideburns with her finger when she is horny and how she picks with her fingernails when she is bored. i love the way she blinks twice when she stares at me.

i pull away from her and say, "shall we get back to the baby making" i ask. she giggles and nods. i smile and i climb on top of her to get back on our pregnancy goal.

**rubicund POV**

**2 weeks later**

i push my nightgown down, panting as launder climbs off of me. he chuckles and zips up his pants, "see, even with your old man here, i still get what i want and there is nothing you or he can do about it" he teases and throws my underwear at me. i sit up and glare at him. he stares back, "what" he asks. "i just think that it is very low for someone of your rank to have nothing better to do than rape a young pregnant girl". he smirks at me and shakes his head, "you aren't pregnant, i know that as a fact" he states. "pregnant or not i am still intended and you have no right to do these things to me" i try to hold my tears and i discussed marriage a few days ago and we agreed to marry. "i have all the right your father gives me" he argues walking up to me. "not if my mother has anything to say about it" i mutter. "we'll see" he lifts my chin and kisses my lips. i smack his face and regret it immediately. he smacks me back harder, leaving a red mark across my cheek. "oh, you're so brave as to hit me know. well let's see what your father has to say about this" he laughs then exits the room.

i exit after him and run to my mother's dressing room,she usually comes in there to get away from my father. she has her own room that she uses as a closet. i have one as well. "mother" i cry and lock the door behind me. she looks up from her book and drops it as she takes me in. "what happened to you" she asks getting up and rushing over. "launder" is all i have to say. "that man has crossed the line!" she yells and brings me to the bathroom. there she washes me down and treats my wounds and bruises. "mother..it's been about four weeks now" i say flinching because i have just spoken without being addressed. , "how long until i get pregnant" i ask. mother jumps up at that questions and grabs a test from her cabinet. "take it and we'll read the response together" she says. i nod and she turns away while i take the test.

i flush the toilet and set the test on the sink. i sigh, could i be pregnant? could i be carrying ebans' baby in my stomach as we speak. i am suddenly so nervous.

suddenly the door breaks open and peacekeepers grab my arms. i panic and fight against them. launder steps out in front of me and smiles, "i spoke with your 'daddy', i have more control over you than you think. married or not. pregnant or not." he smirks. "take her downstairs" he orders and the peacekeepers drag me down the hallways and pull me down to the basement. is this not what happened in one of my nightmares!

my father is waiting there for me with eban by his side. he looks furious. "eban! eban help me please!" i beg. he doesn't budge. "tie her up" launder orders and my hands and feet are bound together. i am thrown over a board and beaten in front of all of the men in the room. why wont eban object? has my father told him not to..

**eban POV**

How could she? launder told me the whole thing. he told me she would always come to him for sex when i wasn't around, and she would like it rough and heated. then when she got bruised she would complain to her mother that he hurt her. if i ask her mother she would deny that im sure, all women are the same, they all want the same thing. the hundreds of women i meet while traveling back and forth through the country are all the same. they all just wanted the sex. no love, no commitment. thats why i thought rubicund was so different, she claimed to have loved me and she claimed to want to marry me and have a baby with me. but i refuse. i should have seen it coming..

i stare at rubicund and she pleads for my aid . but i do not move. she doesn't deserve my help...all women are the same...all women.

rubicund is beat in front of everyone and the men laugh at her. i do not find it funny, although this is what he deserves..

"hey" launder calls to me and hands me the belt. "release your anger" he smiles. i take the belt and walk over to rubicund, who is sobbing uncontrollably. "please! please! eban please!" she screams. i grip the belt harder and strike her in her back. she screams and her knees go weak. she hits the floor and curls up. i kneel before her and look at her face. she looks up at me and says, "eban please i am innocent. launder is upset because i wont have baby with him so he is making you go against me. i swear i would never go behind your back purposely. he rapes me!" what! she is telling the truth. i know she is because she is speaking quickly while trying to explain herself.

"she's a liar" launder shouts and comes over and kicks rubicund in her legs, "she's a lying little slut!". i turn to him, "you raped her!?" i shout. "no" he replies. "he's lying" rubicund sobs.

no one notices the banging on the door until mrs. snow barges into the room yelling for us to stop. peacekeepers hold her back and she fights against them, "you cannot hurt her!" she shouts. "watch me" launder snaps back and strikes rubicund in her face with the belt. she cries and begs for me to help her. i look at president snow who has been standing quietly against the wall this entire time. he shakes his head at me. "do not give in, this is what she deserves" launder says and hits her again.

suddenly, Mrs. snow says something that no one could have been prepared for, "stop dont hurt her! she's pregnant!"

**review and i will update!**


End file.
